


Shadows Of The Past

by restfield



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Dark, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: Banner for xspike4evax's storyShadows of the Past.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows Of The Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793891) by [xspike4evax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax). 



[ ](http://orig12.deviantart.net/46ff/f/2016/366/1/d/shadows_of_the_past_by_restfield-datnwjr.jpg)

[Click to see full-size](http://orig12.deviantart.net/46ff/f/2016/366/1/d/shadows_of_the_past_by_restfield-datnwjr.jpg)


End file.
